To reduce the cost for manufacturing liquid crystal panel, a liquid crystal panel with an HSD structure emerges. The number of gate lines is doubled and the number of data lines is halved in the panel, thus the number of chips for driving the data lines is reduced, which reduces the cost accordingly.
When the liquid crystal panel is designed, in order to avoid insufficient pixel charge caused by the resistance-capacitance delay effect of the gate lines, the gate lines are normally designed wide. Since the number of the gate lines of the liquid crystal panel with the HSD structure is doubled, and the widths of the gate lines are increased at the same time, the areas of pixel regions of the liquid crystal panel are reduced, which reduces the aperture ratio, and thus impacts on the penetration rate of the pixels.
Based on the above, there is a need for providing a liquid crystal panel design which is in HSD structure and may simultaneously improve the penetration of the pixels.